


Feeding the Touch Starved

by squidgie



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for a drabble challenge (100 words) for the prompt: In the Flesh, Kieran Walker/Simon Monroe, touch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeding the Touch Starved

**Author's Note:**

> Not Betaed!

Some had said that the cruel fate of those PDS sufferers, cured now and reentering society, was that they no longer slept. But as Kieren it was far from a curse for him, though Simon would always break his heart. Because while Kieren was free to be himself, made more comfortable by Amy's influence, it was clear that Simon was the opposite; touch-starved. You could see it in his eyes, in his face, his hesitancy.

So while they didn't sleep, Kieran did what he could to help Simon as others slept, keeping him close, wrapping around him like a blanket.


End file.
